ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chris Redfield Show
The Chris Redfield Show (BSAA Redfield on Adult Swim and in Japan) is a Resident Evil spin-off TV series. It about Chris and the operatives always get pushed into problems and challenges. Episodes Season 1 *Theme song: No Flex Zone #Pilot # # # # # # # # # # # # #A Dozen Roses (Valentine's Day episode) # # # # #Sunday Morning # #Dinner With Friends # # Season 2 *Theme Song: Problem #Put That Puppy On a Leash^ #A Normal Day # # #Flappy Bird Ban # # #Caught In The Act (Orgasm Act on Comedy Central)^ # # #Chocolate* #Christmas Redfield (Christmas episode) #Happy New Year! (New Year's Eve episode) #Snow Fever # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 *Theme Song: Maps #Summer Fun! #4th Of July! (4th of July episode) #Beach Pleasure #Poker Face #Trial Court # # #Chick Habit* # # # # #Who Are You Working For? (One hour special) # # # # # # # # Season 4 *Theme Song: Remember the Time # # # # #Mission Finnpossible* #Toughen Up, Rookie^* # # # #Thanksgiving Redfield (Thanksgiving episode) # # #Hey There, Sexy Sailor^* # # # #Captain's Good Boy*^ # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 *Theme Song: Lights # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 Theme Song: Thrift Shop # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ^Rated TV-MA *From Fanfiction and/or Archive On Our Own Trivia *The series is rated TV-14 (some episodes rated TV-MA due to adult content scenes). *Adult Swim airs the series "uncensored and unedited" every night (including new episodes) and it's rated TV-MA on this channel, even episodes rated TV-MA. *In Maldives, South Africa, Sudan, Botswana, South Korea, Egypt, Iceland, and other countries where p*rnography is illegal, the show was heavily edited to avoid breaking the law. *Even it not animated, FOX airs the show as primetime show. *"Put That Puppy On a Leash" has received rating and censorship: In Australia, this episode received an MA rating, due to its strong sexual content and nudity from half to the end of the episode. Because of its content, this episode also aired at 9:00 at night instead of the programme's usual 8:30 timeslot. The British satellite channel Sky One banned this episode after airing it once for its strong sexual and nudity content, even though it aired a TV trailer with scenes from the episode. The UK terrestrial channel Channel 4 and the UK cable channels Paramount Comedy 1, FOX UK and MTV UK aired the episode with no edits made. *This series airs stories from Fanfiction and Archive On Our Own. *Each season will has a different theme song (excludes FXX which has the theme song, Thrift Shop) *The show is coming to FXX during mid-Season 4. Category:Spin-off Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV Shows